What Have You Done!
by KikyouCommitsSuicide
Summary: A one-shot. Kagome wants Inuyasha to wash his hair - it's rather disgusting how he never washes it. But he won't. So she teaches him a lesson he most likely won't forget in his hanyou lifetime.


My Beautiful Hair! By KikyouCommitsSuicide  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine in spirit, but in the physical reality, he is Rumiko Takahashi's. Though this is currently pending. ;)  
  
Author's Note: This is another of my sister's one-shots. I actually bribed her to give me ideas and sorting through all the weird ones (she gave me some thirty-odd ideas, but most of them were like, "Inuyasha wants to marry insert evil purple dinosaur's name here". And I would never, NEVER write anything that stupid.), I found a couple. Lol, please enjoy!  
  
------------  
  
"Inuyasha! You need to wash your hair! It's been so long since you washed it that there's blood in your hair! BLOOD!" Kagome felt like the mother of a three-year-old who had an aversion to cleanliness. She honestly didn't care about when she was gone, but when she was in their time, Miroku and Inuyasha should not smell like something the cat dragged in.  
  
No offense to Kirara, or anything.  
  
"Nooooooooo! I don't want to! I took one the other week!" Inuyasha moaned from the tree ahead of her. "Just because you want to wash your skin off doesn't mean I have to, too!"  
  
"Rrrrggghhhh! You're impossible! Sit!" Kagome yelled, and stomped off to the well. She was going home to a paradise where no one argued about a nice long bath.  
  
But when she got there...  
  
"Nooooooo! I took a bath yessssterdaaaaaay!" Souta whined to his mother. Kagome looked very disgruntled at this, but decided not to butt in. It was her mother's responsibility.  
  
"I'm going upstairs!" Kagome announced to nobody in particular. Like anyone heeded her anyway. After tidying her room and doing her English homework, she grabbed her shampoo to force Inuyasha to use. She then noticed there was only enough for one person to use, and out of nowhere, an evil little revenge plot invaded her mind. It was mean, it was cruel, and it would probably work.  
  
She laughed under her breath and started preparing to back through the well again.  
  
------------  
  
"Inuyasha! You're going to take your bath, RIGHT NOW!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
After a while of 'persuading' him, he grabbed the near-empty shampoo container and stomped off. Kagome watched with amusement as he attacked random trees on his way to the hot springs. Sango appeared beside her, peering through the bushes. "What's going on?" Her companion asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. Just waiting for Inuyasha to get back." And Kagome told her friend the evil plan. Sango just started laughing so hard, she didn't make any sound. Then, they sat down near the now-dead fire and waited.  
  
------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" A yell broke the quiet peacefulness of the forest. It was filled with pain, suffering, surprise, and humiliation. Sango grinned viciously beside her. She could hear Sango's thoughts: Muahahahahahaaaaa!  
  
A wet, and very angry-looking hanyou appeared before her, his vibrant orange hair dripping water. The aforementioned hanyou was looking murderous, and Kagome even felt a little frightened. "Sit!" She said in self-defense. Sango, on the other hand, could not speak and was, in fact, turning blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
Shippou, who had just wakened from being dropped on his head, took one look at Inuyasha and fell over, hitting another rock. But this time, he passed out with a very satisfied look on his face.  
  
Miroku had been looking for firewood and had found a sizeable amount, being in the forest and all. But at the sight of the said fuming half-demon, he dropped it and could only manage to say, "Yep, that's the one who strikes fear into the hearts of many." before doubling over in his own fit of laughter.  
  
All in all, Kagome thought it was a very good and fulfilling day. Of course, Inuyasha would never take a bath again. Too bad, since the dye washed out in three shampooings. Ah, he was going to be hell to travel with. Oh well.  
  
------------  
  
Yes, Kagome is evil, and can't you imagine our favorite hanyou with bright orange hair? If it's light enough, it might bring out his eyes. ;)  
  
So, as always, review, email me if you want me to respond, and all that junk. It's really late and I'm sugar high (I LOVE CHOCOLATE!) and since I can't smash things cause people would wake up and not let me use the computer, so I decided to smash Inu's ego. I'm such a kind, giving, compassionate author.  
  
Just for Inuyasha's sake, so he wouldn't feel THAT BAD, I dyed my hair bright orange, too. Just for one washing, and it didn't work out really well since I'm a brunette... :P  
  
So highlight my day and give me a review. Glowing, death threats (make them REALLY creatively violent. Like grenades or fireballs or making me only eat really sour candy until my taste buds explode.), criticism, just plain chatty, it all makes me smile. Like McDonalds! Except not. KK, you get the point! Now do it!  
  
I Do Not Exist quack quack . com  
  
Drop me a line! :D 


End file.
